Time Game
by Malconette Tara
Summary: "Legenda toko peminjam waktu"/"Aku ingin mengulang kenanganku lagi"/"Itu hadiah untukmu"/How to use Repeater!/ShuuxHakuryuu/gomen kalo ada kata yang kurang dan nama preview tak nampak soalnya ngapdet dari hape
1. Chapter 1

_Waktu yang menggoda_

_Waktu sang penghasut_

_Waktu yang membunuh_

_Waktu yang ternodai oleh darah keputusasaan_

_Waktu yang dibanjiri oleh tangis penyesalan_

_Semua ini ..._

_Harus dihentikan._

_Wahai sang 'perantara' waktu_

_Aku telah memilihmu untuk menjadi 'pelindung' _

_Kau akan belajar dari sang 'pengurus' _

_Jangan pernah menyerah pada sang 'penguasa' _

_Melawanlah pada takdir_

_Tumbuhkan dimensi baru_

_._

" _Jam Genistche bereaksi "_

**Time Game**

**Choosha :**

**Malconette Tara. Ivory**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sampai kapanpun, Inazuma Eleven GO teteub milik Level 5 dan Yabuno Tenya seorang**

**Genre :**

**Adventure**

**Rated:**

**K+**

**Warning:**

**Typooo(s) berserakan, pendeskripsian kurang, humor maksa**

**Terus ...**

**Biyung mau bikin apaaaaa !**

" Remedial "

" Hah? "

" Remedial. "

Kirino mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya. Kidou menatapnya intens.

" Yang bener ? "

" Yak. Ngulang lagi. "

" Masa' sih ? "

" Mau saya tunjukkan lagi hasil uji – "

" Ga mungkin ah. "

" Yang jelas. " Kidou membetulkan posisi duduknya. " Besok, kamu datang ke ruang guru. Lalu ujian remedial. "

" Baiik. "

" Aaah, baru salah sedikit saja sudah langsung remedial ! "

" Yah, apa boleh buat. " Kariya nyeletuk. " Mungkin, Kamu belum ber- "

" AKU SUDAH BELAJAR SEMALAMAN GARA – GARA SEBIJIK PERTIDAKSAMAAN KUADRAT ! APA – APAAN ITU ! SI HAKURYUU YANG GEBLEKNYA MINTA AMPUN AJA GAK REMEDI! "

Kariya speechless. Kirino suka kumat kalo lagi dalam keadaan : 

PMS + Ujian MM + remedial pulak = Kirino meledak, menghancurkan jagad raya beserta isinya. Kariya sendiri, sebenarnya terkena stroke sementara ketika tahu Kirino remedial. Kirino pasti dan selalu mendapat nilai sempurna kalo pelajaran ngitung – ngitung ( duit ). Rekornya dipatahkan seketika oleh manusia berkacamata ijo, Sensei Kidou Yuuto. Yang tiba – tiba ngasih ujian mendadak dengan timing yang tidak tepat.

**Flesbek**

Tadi pagi, gempa melanda ( masih gempa )

Tadi pagi, semuanya nyuruk ke bawah kolong meja ( masih gempa )

Tadi pagi, pas asik nyuruk – nyurukan, Amagi minta ijin buang hajat ( masih gempa )

Tadi pagi, Kidou tereak " Kita ujian ! " ( masih nyuruk dan masih gempa )

Tadi pagi, semua murid menjerit ( masih gempa )

Tadi pagi, kertas dibagikan dari bawah kolong meja ( makin gempa )

Tadi pagi, Kidou tereak sekali lagi, " Batas waktunya sampai gempa berhenti ! "

Tadi pagi, gempa berhenti 5 menit kemudian

Tadi pagi, satu kelas remedial ( except Hakuryuu and Shuu )

**Gempa bergempa selesai**

Sebenarnya, hal ini sudah sangat terlalu biasa terjadi. Kariya tahu (ujian dadakan ) ala Kidou tidak mengenal tempat, waktu, ato suasana #kayak ciri intrinsik cerpen. Kalau, dia lagi mood Undak, ya, Undak. Satu – satunya jalan menghentikan kebiasaan Undaknya adalah dengan mencuri kacamata ijo yang entah sampai kapan lepas di kepalanya.

Belum ada yang berani nyoba. Tak ada seorang pun yang mau dipatuk penguin kesayangan Kidou, dimutilasi, kemudian disate. Masih sayang nyawa dan uke #elhoh?kok ga nyambung gini

" Aku harus belanja. Mata ashita, Kiri – chan. "

" Mata ashita. " Sepertinya, Kariya tahu bahwa capcipcupcepcop Kirino tidak akan ada hepi endingnya.

Masih terus ngedumel, Kirino melanjutkan petualangannya menuju rumah tercintah. Tanpa sadar, dia terus melangkah dan ...

" Eh ? ini bukan jalan yang biasa kulalui. " Sebuah jalan setapak yang sepi. Oke, ralat. Ada 2 ekor kucing kok.

" Oh iya. Ini kan jalan di belakang menara itu ya. Kampret, kok jadi tersesat gini. "

_Majukan 1 menit ..._

" A – apa ? si – siapa yang bicara ? " Gadis bertwintail itu menengok kanan kiri, agak takut. Pasalnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di jalanan itu. Ini hampir senja, kalo ketemu Kuchisake Onna [1], alamak, panjang urusannya.

_Majukan 1 menit ..._

" A – apa maksudnya ? majukan 1 menit ? apanya ? "

Seakan pertanyaan Kirino terjawab, suara jernih itu terdengar kembali.

_Jam tanganmu ..._

" Maksudnya jam tanganku dimajukan 1 menit ? " Kirino melakukan perintah 'entah – suara – apa – itu '. Kirino memutar bulatan kecil pada jamnya dengan teliti.

Sepertinya ...

' Jangan – jangan ini legenda kota tentang menara jam itu. '

Kirino sering bergosip dengan Beta. Pindahan El Dorado itu sangat menyukai legenda kota, dan setiap musim panas, dialah biang dari Hyakumonogatari [2]. Dia akan bercerita tentang hantu, dan tidak akan puas sampai temannya menjerit, lari terbirit. Dia bahkan pernah membuat Amagi pipis di celana. Tadi pagi pun, Beta, sebagai murid kelewat gahol, menceritakan satu legenda yang sangat ia sukai.

" Kir, katanya, kalau kamu berdiri tepat di bawah bayangan belakang menara jam Inazuma kemudian berhadapan dengan patung neko, lalu memajukan 1 menit pada jam tanganmu dan memundurkannya lagi 1 menit, kamu akan bertemu dengan sebuah toko yang bisa meminjam waktu. "

" Waktu ? memangnya waktu bisa diputar kembali ? "

" Mana kutahu. Ini kan hanya desas – desus. Tapi, seru kan ? kita bisa meminjam waktu, memutarbalikkannya kembali dan memakai waktu sepuas hati. "

" Enak sekali kau bicara. Ngomong – ngomong, si Gamma kenapa lagi ? kok ga dateng hari ini ? kehabisan wax rambut ? "

" Ndak lah. "

" Terus ? "

" Barusan muntahin kucing. Kucing kecil gw, si Alpha yang gw pungut di Kali Ciliwung."

" Hah ? "

" Lo gak percaya kan ? tapi, gw percaya. Gw ngeliat bangkainya. Gw ngerasa kucingnya tersiksa banget di perut Gamma. Si rambut jabrik itu cemburu sama Alpha. Soalnya, gw sayang terus. Eh, ketelen ama dia pas si Alpha tidur di atas muka ( gile ) dia. "

" ... Freak lo semua "

Itu hanyalah gosip, is that right ?Kita kembali kepada sang gadis twintail.

" Yak, mundurkan 1 menit lagi. Aku juga sudah berdiri tepat di bayangan. Tinggal berdiri di depan patung kucingnya. " Kirino membawa langkahnya ke arah patung kucing. Tep

**TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG**

Jam menara berbunyi, menandakan tepat pukul 6 sore. Soyokaze bertiup dan membuat rok Kirino melambai.

_Selamat datang di Toko Jam Gschicht_

Cahaya terang muncul dari patung neko, dan refleks membuat Kirino memejamkan mata.

" _Uwaaa, perasaan apa ini ... agak nyaman ... " _gumam Kirino. Alih - alih sinar memudar, Kirino membuka matanya sedikit.

" A – apa ?! " Kirino menemukan sebuah bangunan era 80-an gaya Barat. Di bagian atas ujung bangunan terdapat jam besar dengan penunjuk waktu yang diukir rumit.

" Aku belum pernah melihat yang beginian. " Tanpa rasa takut, Kirino memasuki perkarangan hijau, dimana terdapat banyak sekali tanaman petunia, dan hydrangea. Gadis berambut pink itu membuka pintu. Dan tampaklah jam – jam dinding yang biasa maupun antik tergantung. Semuanya menunjukkan waktu yang berbeda – beda.

" Waah, sugoiii ... " Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah jam kecil dengan model ' genggam – di – tangan ' yang terletak begitu saja di atas meja pajang.

" Indah sekali. " gumamnya. Dia meraba permukaan kaca jam yang mengkilat. Pinggiran jam dihiasi dengan permata putih kecil dan kelihatannya asli. Jarum penunjuk menit dan penunjuk jam mirip dengan lekukan pedang Kusanagi. Latar bergambar matahari dan bulan, seolah menyiratkan pesan bahwa waktu akan terus berputar. Rantainya berwarna emas. Benar – benar cantik.

" Ehem, nona manis ... "

Kirino membalikkan badan dan mendapati seorang pemuda berpakaian butler yang sebaya dirinya membungkuk hormat.

" Si – siapa ? "

" Maaf membuatmu takut. Aku ' pengurus ' Toko Jam Gschicht ini. Namaku Shindou Takuto. "

" A – aku Kirino Ranmaru. Tadi kau bilang apa ? Toko Jam Gschict ? "

" Ini adalah toko tempat kau meminjam waktu. "

" Aku tidak mengerti. "

" Aku paham, Nona Kirino. Kau pelanggan baru. "

Shindou berjalan ke arah Kirino sembari memegang sebuah jam tangan.

" Ini Repeater. Kau bisa mengulang kejadian yang telah berlalu. " Dia memakaikannya pada pergelangan tangan Kirino. " Kamu memasuki toko ini 5 menit yang lalu. Kita mundurkan jam ini 5 menit. " Shindou memutar bulatan kecil dan menekan tombol pada pinggiran jam tangan.

" Repeater, mulai ! "

SYUUUT ! Kirino seperti terbawa dalam arus waktu yang sangat cepat dan membawanya kembali pada jalanan setapak yang ia pijaki tadi.

" Ah ... Hah ? aku kembali ? " Kirino memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Semuanya sama. 2 ekor kucing yang berjalan. Burung gagak yang berkoak. Seperti deja vu. Terulang kembali.

" Tokonya ! " Kirino berlari melewati perkarangan hijau dan memasuki toko dengan terengah – engah. Menemukan Shindou berdiri sambil tersenyum

" Bagaimana ? "

" Baiklah. Ini sedikit aneh. "

Mata Shindou tertuju pada tas yang dipakai Kirino.

" ! jam itu ! "

" Jam ? Jam apa ? Kyaaa ! jangan direbut paksa ! "

Jam yang dilihat Kirino. Jam antik dengan pinggiran permata itu. Kini bergantung di tas Kirino.

_Aneh. Jam ini tadinya tidak bergerak. Padahal, sudah kucoba untuk memperbaikinya. Sekarang, jarum – jarum itu bergerak._

" A – apaan sih ? "

" Hm. "

Shindou menatap Kirino. Dan sekarang, Kirino bisa melihat wajah Shindou dengan jelas yang ternyata ...

Ehem ... Keren ...

" Kau tidak tahu ini jam apa ? " Kirino menggeleng. _Ganteng – ganteng, kok geblek gini. Aku kan baru pertama kali kesini !_

" Jam Genistche. Jam ' sang perantara waktu '. Kau sudah terpilih untuk menjadi seorang perantara. "

" Perantara ? " Kirino menggaruk pipinya.

" Seorang perantara bertugas untuk melindungi waktu. Mengawasi 'peminjam' agar menggunakan waktu dengan benar. "

" Maafkan aku. Tapi, ... " Kirino mengibas – ngibas tangannya. " Kau menjelaskannya sampai mulutmu berbuih pun aku tak akan mengerti. "

" Maukah kau bekerja sambilan di sini ? "

" Eh ? "

Shindou seolah – olah tidak mempedulikan miringan kepala Kirino yang kebingungan.

" Bekerja ? "

" Iya. Melakukan tugas seperti membersihkan lantai, mengatur jam. "

" Whoa, whoa. Aku belum mengenalmu dengan baik. Dan Jam Genistche ? perantara waktu ? kenapa aku yang ditakdirkan menjadi seorang 'perantara' ? Aku menemukan toko ini secara kebetulan ! "

" Berarti ada sesuatu istimewa yang terdapat dalam dirimu. "

Garis tipis berwarna pink muncul di pipinya. Shindou ingin sekali tertawa.

" Tenang, kau akan dibayar kok. "

Kirino berpikir sebentar. Seandainya dia bekerja sambilan di sini, mungkin akan terjadi berbagai hal seru dan menarik. Bukankah ini menyenangkan ? daripada tidak ada kerjaan di rumah. Nambah duit jajan lagi.

" Baik. Aku mau ! tapi, tolong jelaskan tata cara peminjaman waktu ! mulai sekarang, aku kan bekerja sambilan di toko ini. Aku harus tahu tentang jam – jam yang ada di sini. Onegai shimasu, Takuto – kun ! " kata Ranmaru sembari menunduk.

_Gadis yang menarik _

" Wah, langsung memanggil nama rupanya. "

" Eh, anone ... Etto ... "

" Jika kujelaskan sekarang, kujamin kau tetap tidak akan mengerti, jadi pelan – pelan saja. "

" YA ! "

Bersemangat sekali, pikir Shindou.

Kirino melangkah keluar dengan riang, tanpa berpikir resiko yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

" Oi, oi apakah tidak apa – apa jika menyerahkannya pada anak itu ? "  
" Ah, daijobu na. " Shindou mengedipkan matanya. " Kalau Jam Genistche yang memilihnya, kita tak bisa memaksa. "

" Kau selalu santai ya. "

" Dasar kucing pesimis. "

Hah ?

Kucing ? apa tadi dia ?

" Nyaw, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mau mengumpulkan ' kenangan '. "

" Fufufu, itu rahasia. "

_Kirino Ranamaru, penerus 'perantara' waktu ke – 165_

_Bimbinglah semua 'peminjam' waktu_

_Agar mereka tidak terjebak dalam permainannya_

_**TSUZUKETA**_

NYAAAAH ! Saya balik ! hiatus berapa minggu ya ? Malco harus berjowang untuk ujian semester. GAAAAAAAH ! menyebalkan !

Saya datang membawa fic baru. Padalan, jatah fic Malco masih berjibun. Dasar anak plin plan

Tadinya, chara yang dipakai bukan TakuRan, melainkan SaruFei. Tapi, seseorang telah memprotes Malco ( hei, kamu yang merasa, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku ( ‛ A ' ) chara ini gak matching untuk fic Time Game. Karena Shindou rada – rada elegan, maka dia berhasil merebut peran sebagai ' pemilik toko jam yang misterius '.

Dan keliyan semua yang telah mereview Hazure no Naku:

**Usagi Yumi, , Nakajima Ayumu, Harukaze Maulida, Cece Lien**

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ! T◊T

Note:

[1] Kuchisake Onna: gadis bermulut robek yang biasanya muncul senja hari. Dia berkeliaran dengan menggunakan masker untuk menutupi mulutnya.

[2] Hyakumonogatari : cerita hantu di musim panas. Peserta memegang lilin dan menceritakan cerita hantu. Setelah selesai, lilin ditiup. Konon, roh halus muncul ketika peserta terakhir meniup lilin.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Repeater

Ini hari pertama Kirino bekerja pada Toko Jam Gschict. Toko jam misterius yang tak terlihat oleh orang lain, kecuali kau memecahkan teka-tekinya, for sure. Pemiliknya, Takuto Shindou adalah seorang pemuda yang menurutnya, ehem, keren.

" Yosh ! aku akan berjuang ! " kata Ranmaru pada dirinya.

Perlahan, Kirino membuka pintu toko.

" A – ano... Shitsureisimasu ... "

" Irashaimase... "

" Eh ? "

Tak ada seorang pun di sana. Hanya seekor kucing yang duduk di atas meja, menjilati kakinya.

" Seseorang ? siapa itu ? " Kirino cukup yakin, suara cempreng tadi bukan milik Takuto.

" Aku. "

" Siapa? Aku tak bisa melihatmu. "

Kucing berbulu hitam dengan lonceng kecil di lehernya, melompat turun dari meja dan menghampiri Ranmaru yang kebingungan.

" Kucing manis ? kau punya majikan bukan ? " katanya, mengangkat kucing itu.

" Tentu saja, bodoh. Dia sedang sibuk di gudang. "

Ranmaru melongo. Membatu. Seluruh mukanya memucat. Sang kucing menatapnya mengejek.

" Bi-bi-bi-bisa ... bicara ? "

" Ya. Kenapa? Kau terlihat makin bodoh. "

CTEK!

" Hei, aku tidak bodoh, dasar kucing sok pintar! " " Yah, aku heran kenapa anak sebodoh dirimu, terpilih oleh Jam Genistche. " " Whadda***?! " " NYAAAWWW ! "

" Ranmaru? Kau sudah datang? Kau bertemu dengan asistenku ya ? " " A-asisten? "

Takuto berusaha untuk memisahkan kucingnya yang sibuk mencakar wajah Ranmaru.

" Maaf ya. Nyanko biasanya tidak begini. "

" Daijoubu da yo. " jawab Ranmaru. Untunglah, cakarannya terlihat samar.

" Nah, Ranmaru-chan, ini baju maid untuk bekerja. " kata Takuto, menyerahkan baju maid hitam putih berenda. " Kau bisa menggantinya di kamar belakang. "

" Baik. "

Manis juga nih baju, gumam Kirino. Gadis seperti dirinya selalu berpakaian casual, tidak terlalu girly. Di sekolahnya, dia terkenal paling tomboy. Suka banget pake hot pants sama pake cardigan. It's very simple.

" Kau sangat manis saat mengenakan baju maid itu. " komentar Takuto. Ranmaru, tak bisa berkata apapun selain menghasilkan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

CKREK!

" Pe-permisi ... "

" Itu pelanggan pertamamu, Ranmaru. Sambutlah dia dengan ramah ya. " " Ya ! "

" I-ini apa ? " tanya sang pelanggan.

" Selamat datang di Toko Jam Gschict ! "

**Period 2**

**First Customer: Repeater**

" Toko Jam Gschict? "

" Ya ! ini adalah toko tempat kau meminjam waktu. "

" Meminjam waktu. "

" Silahkan duduk. "

Kirino menuangkan teh pada cangkir sang tamu.

" Siapa namamu? "

" Shuu. " Shuu menghirup tehnya. " Toko ini bisa meminjam waktu kan ? apa ... "

Shuu menghela nafas sebentar. " Apa bisa mengulang waktu ? "

" Tentu saja. " kata Takuto. " Tapi, kau harus membayarnya dengan jaminan 'kenangan'. Semakin berharga kenangannya. Semakin banyak pula waktu yang bisa kau pinjam. "

" Jaminan kenangan ? "

" Misalnya, jika kau ingin meminjam waktu sampai 24 jam, maka kau akan 'kehilangan waktu' selama 24 jam juga. Untuk penjelasan tentang kapan membayar waktunya, terserah padamu. Tapi, kalau kau tak membayarnya, kau akan kehilangan kenangan yang kau jaminkan. "

" Aku mengerti. Hanya 'kehilangan waktu' saja kan ? "

Takuto mencetak sebuah diagram garis dari alat 'yang-Kirino-tak-tahu-namanya'.

" Ini adalah data tentang 'kenanganmu'. Disini kenangan yang paling berharga ada di tanggal 11 Maret 2012. "

Shuu tercekat. " 11 Maret ? "

" Apa ini waktu yang ingin anda ulang? "

" Ya. Selama 12 jam penuh. "

Sejak tadi, Ranmaru hanya memperhatikan penjelasan dari Takuto. Jaminan kenangan ? kalau tidak dibayar, kenangannya akan hilang ? Itu beresiko sekali. Bagaimana kalau sang pelanggan lupa ?

Takuto menyerahkan jam tangan dengan tulisan 'Repeater' di latarnya.

" Pakai ini. Tekan tombol di sisi ini tepat pukul 00-00. Terlambat 1 detik saja, transaksi dibatalkan. "

" Baik. "

" Nah, semoga anda menikmati aliran sang waktu. "

Setelah Shuu pergi, Ranmaru bertanya pada Takuto,

" Repeater itu yang kupakai waktu itu kan ? "

" Ya. Fungsinya untuk mengulang kembali kenangan di masa lalu. Seakan-akan, ketika dia meminjam Repeater, 1 hari penuh adalah miliknya. "

" Tapi, kenapa Shuu ingin mengulang kenangan ? "

" Entahlah. Itu terserah pada pelanggan. Dan mungkin saja .. " Takuto menatap Ranmaru cukup serius. " Untuk melakukan kejahatan mungkin. "

" Nggak mungkinlah. " Ranmaru mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

" Kau periksa saja sendiri. " Nyanko bicara. " Kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan sih. " " Ah, benar. Daripada penasaran. " Shuu pasti belum terlalu jauh.

" Le-leukimia? " Kirino nyaris menjatuhkan Jam Genistche miliknya.

" Aku ingin mengulang kenanganku sebelum operasi. "

" Tak perlu. " kata Shuu, tersenyum. Kini, mereka duduk di taman dekat Inazuma Tower.

" Kenapa kau meminjam Repeater ? Kenapa kau tidak 'meminjam waktu hidup' ? "

" Aku mengenal seorang pemuda bernama Hakuryuu. Dia dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama denganku, karena kecelakaan dan mengharuskannya untuk opname seminggu. Kami sering bertemu di taman rumah sakit. "

_Kalau kau sudah sembuh, nanti kita pergi ke suatu tempat yuk !_

" Aku yang awalnya putus asa dengan penyakit ini, menjadi semangat karena Hakuryuu. Dia selalu bilang bahwa kita tak boleh menyerah pada apapun. Ketika dia keluar dari rumah sakit, dia tetap menjengukku setiap hari. " Pandangan Shuu menerawang ke angkasa. " Dan tanggal 11 Maret 2012 lalu, aku dan Hakuryuu menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian. Itu sangat menyenangkan. "

_Aku ingin kita kencan lagi tanggal 11 Maret 2013_

" Itu 2 hari lagi kan ? " kata Kirino. " Sekarang tanggal 9 Maret. "

" Ya. 2 hari lagi, aku akan menjalani operasi dan kemungkinan untuk selamat sangatlah kecil. "

" Shuu ... "  
" Mungkin ini takdirku ya. "

Ranmaru ingin sekali membantu Shuu. Tapi, kalau itu tentang kehidupan atau kematian, siapapun tak ada yang bisa membantu kecuali Dia.

_10 Maret 2013 _

" Hari ini ya. 12 jam adalah miliknya. Aku akan mengawasi Shuu. " kata Ranmaru.

" Memang tugasmu sebagai 'perantara'. Oh iya, kau sudah cerita padaku tentang Shuu, aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu. Shuu sudah tahu, kok. " kata Takuto, meletakkan jam rusak yang akan dibuang.

" Apa itu ? Aku melewatkan sesuatu ya ? " Ranmaru bertopang pada ujung sapu.

" Seandainya operasi Shuu tidak berhasil, Hakuryuu akan lupa tentang dirinya dan kenangannya. "

" EEEHHH ?! "

" Artinya kenangan itu ikut 'mati' jika sang pemiliknya mati. Inilah resiko sang 'peminjam' Repeater. "

" Aku harus bagaimana ? "

" Hei, Kirino. Kau ada remedial tanggal 11 kan ? " kata Nyanko, dengan sisa makanan kucing di mulutnya. Gak nyambung amat nih kucing.

" ITU TIDAK PENTING TAHU ! " Oi, oi

" Aku harus melakukan sesuatu ! Aku akan membuntutinya ! "

DRAP! DRAP! BRAK!

" Anak itu serampangan sekali sih. "

" Itulah menariknya, Nyanko. Itulah menariknya. "

Ranmaru terus mengikuti ShuuxHakuryuu. 'Mereka bahagia ya. '. Ya, Shuu terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Dia benar-benar seperti tidak mempunyai rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Hakuryuu sepertinya tak tahu jika Shuu masih sakit. Itu karena, Shuu terus memperlihatkan rasa senang di hadapan pemuda berambut putih silver.

" Hakuryuu, aku ke toilet sebentar ya. "

' AAWAWAWA ! AKU HARUS SEMBUNYI ! ' Ranmaru panik di tempat. Kalau ketahuan, kemungkinan besar Shuu akan marah.

" Kirino? " Shuu terkejut mendapati Ranmaru menstalk dirinya.

" S – Shuu? Maaf, aku khawatir, jadi ... "

" Ooh, begitu. " Shuu ikut-ikutan bersembunyi di balik tembok.

" Dia Hakuryuu kan ? " kata Kirino.

" Iya. "

" Sejauh ini ... Shuu !kau baik-baik saja?! " Ranmaru panik ketika Shuu ambruk. Ranmaru ingin berteriak, tapi jari telunjuk Shuu menempel ke bibir gadis twintail itu.

" Nandemonai , Kirino-chan. Aku masih sanggup kok. " Shuu menatapnya teduh. Ranmaru hanya diam.

" Wakatteru yo, Shuu. "

_Nee, Hakuryuu, aku senang sekali hari ini._

_Aku ingin kita kencan lagi tanggal 11 Maret 2013_

_Entahlah._

_Kok 'entahlah' ?_

_Aku ... dengan tubuh seperti ini ..._

_Sudah kubilang, jangan menyerah._

_Hakuryuu , aku ... jangan lupakan hari ini ya._

_Tentu saja . Hei, kenapa menangis? _

12 jam milik sang 'peminjam' telah berakhir.

_Maafkan aku, Hakuryuu._

_11 Maret 2013 _

" Operasinya hari ini ya. Hakuryuu pasti datang di tempat janjian. " Ranmaru terdiam dan mendadak melepaskan celemek yang dikenakannya.

" Aku akan melakuakan sesuatu ! "

" Seperti apa ? menentang kematian ? " kata Nyanko, asal.

BLAM ! Kirino keburu pergi.

" Takuto, tak apa –apa nih ? "

" Tenanglah Nyanko. Serahkan saja padanya. Dialah sang terpilih. "

" Ah, kau ini santai sekali sih. " Takuto mengambil Jam Chrono, jam 'pengurus' miliknya.

" Masih sempatkah ? Ranmaru, buatlah kenangan pelanggan kita menjadi indah. Kau pasti tak akan membiarkan 'kenangan' itu hilang kan ?

Hakuryuu memang menunggu di tempat janjian. Tepat jam 10 pagi. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Shuu sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa.

" Shuu tidak datang ya. "

DEG!

" Siapa Shuu ? A-aku seperti melupakan sesuatu " Hakuryuu memegang kepalanya yang terasa berputar.

_Itu karena Shuu sedang berada di antara hidup dan mati. Kenangan itu mulai pudar._

" Hosh .. Hosh .. Jamnya ! Genistche bersinar! " Kirino makin mempercepat langkahnya menuju Inazuma Tower.

" Hakuryuu ! Hosh ... Hosh ... "

" Siapa kau ? "

" Kau harus ikut denganku ! " Kirino menarik tangan pemuda berkulit putih itu.

" Apa maksudmu ?! "

" Shuu ... " Kirino menatapnya dengan genangan air mata. " Shuu sedang berjuang ! kau tidak tahu kan ?! Dia sedang operasi ! "

" Ta-tapi, dia tak pernah – "

" Karena dia ingin agar kau melupakannya ! "

" A- "

" Dia ingin agar kau tidak khawatir lagi padanya ! Kau harusnya berada di sana untuk mendukungnya ! "

_Waktu selalu kejam, dia tak akan pernah menunggumu untuk menghentikan kematian_

_Tapi, jika kau melawannya ..._

Lampu hijau itu belum hilang juga. Hakuryuu dan Kirino sudah tiba di rumah sakit. Dan menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Kirino telah menjelaskan semuanya pada Hakuryuu. Tentang Repeater dan yang lainnya secara singkat.

' Berjuanglah, Shuu. ' gumam Kirino.

_Mungkin kau bisa mengubahnya_

" BERJUANGLAH SHUU ! KITA AKAN MEMBUAT KENANGAN YANG LEBIH BANYAK DAN LEBIH INDAH ! KARENA ITU KAU HARUS HIDUP ! KAU MENDENGARKU KAN ?! AYO, KAU JANGAN MENYERAH ! AKU SUDAH BILANG TENTANG HAL ITU PADAMU KAN ?! "

_Aku bisa mendengarnya, Hakuryuu. Suaramu keras sekali sih. Ya, aku taka akan menyerah pada takdir. Terima kasih, Kiri-chan. Kau yang membawa Hakuryuu kemari kan ?_

" Operasinya berhasil, Takuto ! Operasinya berhasil ! " Ranmaru menerjang Takuto dengan segenap tenaga yang dia punya. Untungnya, Takuto cukup kuat untuk menahan Ranmaru agar tidak jatuh.

" Berhasil ! Shuu sudah melewati masa-masa sulit ! "

" Kenapa sampai menangis seperti ini sih ? " Takuto mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengelap air mata Ranmaru.

" Ha-habisnya ... hiks ... aku senang sekali ... "

" Jam Repeaternya sudah dikembalikan ? "

" Iya. Ini. "

" Kerja bagus, Ranmaru." Takuto menyibak poni Ranmaru dan ...

Chu ~

Mengecup keningnya. " Kau membuat pelanggan kita bahagia. "

Ranmaru membeku. Takuto mengisi tempat makan Nyanko dengan ikan dan daging giling mentah.

" Oi, dia membatu tuh. "

" Itu hadiah untuknya. "

" Ah – ah – tadi – "

" Kau mau aku mengecupnya sekali lagi ? " kata Takuto. " Awawawaw ! aku ingat ada ujian remedial ! aku pergi dulu ! dadah ! "

Blam !

" Dia ini lupa atau apa ? atau dia tak membaca SOP (Standard Operating Procedure )? "

" Ranmaru akan sadar sendiri nanti. "

_Di sekolah Raimon tercintah ..._

" APAAA ?! GAK BOLEH REMED LAGI ? "

" Kamu kan disuruh dateng tanggal 11, ini kan tanggal – "

" GAK MUNGKINLAH ! SEMALEM AJA TANGGAL 10 ! "

" BEGO KAMU ! INI UDAH TANGGAL 12 ! " Kidou memberikan kalender pada Kirino. " See ? "

" Eh ? "

Tunggu bentar. Walau sekilas Kirino membaca akta perjanjian kerja.

' Jika si pelanggan membayar 'waktunya', maka 'perantara' yang terlibat akan kehilangan waktunya juga. '

JANGAN – JANGAN, SHUU MEMBAYAR 'WAKTUNYA' HARI INI ? MAKANYA DIA KEHILANGAN 1 HARI DAN ITU TEPAT TANGGAL 11 MARET ? OMIGOSH !

Yang Kirino lakukan saat ini adalah menangis di bawah hujan.

**TSUZUKETA**

Nee, siap juga.

Sepertinya banyak yang menginginkan 'Time Game' bergenre Romance ya. Padahal, saya hanya ingin membuatnya menjadi prensip. Saat fic ini akan dipublish, teman Malco nanya, " Shuu disitu fem atau enggak ? " Itu terserah kepada reader, Malco mempersilakan reader untuk menggunakan imajinasinya, mau dia co atau ce.

Pas adegan pengecupan, Ringo, temen saya, tereak, " GANTI NAMA RANMARU JADI NAMA GW ! CEPET ! " Seganteng itukah Takuto ?

Ya, terserah elu. Mo ganti, ganti aja ndiri. #gak care

Balesan ripiw:

**Fuusuke Afura**

Genistche Malco ambil dari buku sejarah. Artinya yang telah terjadi ya ? Malco gak tahu itu Bahasa Jerman, lho. Soalnya, pelajaran bahasa asing di sekolah Malco bukan Jerman tapi Jepang. Soal genre romance, mungkin ada.

**Usagi Yumi**

Kayaknya akan jadi romance. Entahlah. Saya biyung.

Oh, kertas buram ryu kinclong ya ? masih mending. Kertas jawaban Malco bersih, rapi. Isinya paling banter " Gak tahu, buk. Saya bukan anak Phytagoras. " atau "Saya gak idup di jaman ini. ". Malco gak punya ilmu Kopekologi dan Hukum Contek 1.

Setelah mengisi 5 dari 10 nomor, yang Malco lakuin selanjutnya adalah merapikan alat tulis, menyingkirkannya dari meja, meletakkannya di lantai, melipat tangan dan TIDUR. Bodo amat, dah. Mana ketahuan guru lagi, bobok di sudut kelas (kursi ujiannya paling belakang, paling sudut)

Itulah ironi anak SMA pemalas seperti saya. Yang lain jangan ditiru yah.

Please write your review !


End file.
